Daddy's Little Girl
by Ripped Paper-Wings
Summary: He watched her play with her only friends, the animal youkai. My theory on who Yukina and Hiei's daddy is. -Based mainly on Yukina-


Ripped Paper-Wings: Umm… Yeah… I didn't know what else to write, so yeah… Here's MY solution to the Hiei/Yukina's daddy problem!! OK? Oh, and I hope the characters aren't OOC, and if they are (which, no doubt, they probably are), I hope they aren't _too _OOC. (Out of Character for n00bs!)

~*~

_A silver lock of hair fell onto the cheek of a youkai thief. His long, fluffy, silver tail wagged quietly as he stood straight on the top of a dead tree. It was snowing lightly in the day, but his perfectly structured face was still turning a dark pink from the bitterly cold wind nipping at his numbed cheeks._

_A small little girl on the snow-covered ground was playing around with forest animals. Her sky blue kimono suddenly ripped slightly, at the seams. She then tripped, falling on her knees. The male atop the tree did everything he could not to jump to the ground and help her._

"_Ouchie…" the small girl mumbled in a soft, watery voice as she sat on the ground and examined her knees. One of them were going to be bruised and the other had been scraped. She winced, but kept her smile on her face when she saw the animals give her a worried look._

"_I'll be fine!" she declared to a small, gray rabbit youkai. It quirked its head in curiosity, making her laugh as an aqua hair strand fell on her pale, rosy cheek. The youkai male had been watching this young girl ever since he had heard of her birth._

_This was __**his **__child. He had unknowingly fathered a child, but he knew he had mated with a koorime. And he produced her…_

_Yukina._

_Her childish laughs filled the small opening of the whole Koorime Island as she played with the small, cute animals that had become her only friends. The male, known as Youko Kurama, could only watch as she was having 'fun' with things she could not communicate._

_He, Youko Kurama, the kitsune thief, had, of course, been in bed with many females, and even males, but never had any of them carried his child._

_And here was his… his kid. She had came out looking exactly like her mother, Hina. The resemblance was uncanny. Hina had these bright warm eyes and long, aqua hair and was kind to everyone._

_Yukina was the mirror image of her gentle mother. She even wore the same kimono Hina had wore when she was just a child, and, like all the children in the Glacial Village, she wore her mother's tear gem Hina had shed when she birthed Yukina._

_Youko grunted softly as his eyes, set in a glare, traveled towards a village of women. Snow was coming down hard now, making it nearly impossible to see the women. But he saw them, and he was angered._

_The women were all talking about Hina's- … his child in a bad, rude way._

"_How could Hina have had an affair with any male?" one woman had asked in a hushed, sour tone, nudging towards the innocent child._

"_Feh. How could the Elders let the brat live and not kill her, like her killer brother?" another had asked in a more venomous tone. Youko snarled, but he knew what they were capable of, so he didn't attack them, rather, he turned his attention back to Yukina._

_The small koorime looked up towards the treetop and saw the silver-haired youko. She beamed as she frantically waved at him. Youko scoffed as he looked away from Daddy's Little Girl._

"_She doesn't need me. After all, she has those idiotic women at the village to take care of her," he reminded himself in a bitter tone as he jumped away from the spot. Yukina stopped waving and looked saddened. She went back to playing with her 'friends'._

"_I know I can't tell Rui about him," she whispered in a serious tone to a small, red ookami, scratching his head. "He could get into big trouble…" The little girl blinked in Youko's direction before looking down at her ripped kimono._

"_Uh-oh… Rui's going to have a fit when she sees my kimono," she said in a nervous voice. She then turned and ran away from the spot, with the youkai keeping up with her pace._

_Youko was now off the island, away from the icy women and near his partner._

"_Hello Kuronue, thanks for waiting," Youko said smoothly as he stood next to a bat youkai named Kuronue. He smirked._

"_Hey, it's not every day you get to see your kid, eh?" Youko didn't respond, rather, he looked back towards the island in the sky._

"_Whatever… Let's just go." His muscular back faced the isle as he walked away…_

Kurama's emerald eyes popped open as he instantly sat up. He had broke out into a cold sweat during the middle of the night. He was panting heavily, and was dehydrated.

"Y-Youko, what was th-that?" Kurama stuttered as a shaky, muscular arm wiped away sweat from his forehead. A silhouette of Youko appeared on the ceiling.

"Feh. Just a glimpse into my past, Red," he stated in a suave tone. The redheaded kitsune looked at the image with wide, stunned, green eyes as his breathing state slowly returned to normal.

"W-what? That was f-from your past?" The silhouette nodded. The fox ears perked as the head swiveled towards the window.

"Hiei's coming. I'll talk to you later." Then, he disappeared. Kurama blinked, then sighed softly and a bit huffy.

"_No wonder why he feels so uncomfortable around Yukina and Hiei…" _Emerald pearls nearly popped out of Kurama's eye sockets as realization suddenly hit him.

"_Hiei doesn't know…"_

~*~

Ripped Paper-Wings: END. Lame, I know. But I like my theory of Youko being the father, since it seems so logical! (In my eyes, at least...) Sequel to this, I hope so, anyway… Well, hope you enjoyed my failure. :3 And, so sorry if you didn't like reading most of the story in italics. I hope it didn't hurt your eyes. ^^; By the way, the title came from the song "Daddy's Little Girl" by Frankie J. Just an FYI. ^^;


End file.
